


Bad Habits

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, KuroFai Week, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Kurogane starts a strange competition in the interest of ridding Fai of some of his bad habits.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is technically late, but I was out for most of the day, and it's still the 27th somewhere in the world!
> 
> Honestly, I know this one is kind of silly, but I really enjoyed writing something so fun and light-hearted with just a tiny twinge of seriousness. Once again, this takes place after TRC, but ignores the canon of TWC since I haven't read it yet.
> 
> Written for day 5 of KuroFai Week.

None of them could quite remember when it happened, but at some point, Kurogane had bought a whiteboard. Other than their clothes, it was the one thing that consistently stayed with them from world to world.

Kurogane was simply proud that its intended purpose usually worked.

Fai wavered from irritated to ecstatic about it on any given day, depending on whether he was “winning” or not.

Syaoran thought it was hilarious, and although he’d never say it aloud for fear of his own life, maybe just a little bit cute.

Mokona was much more vocal about just how adorable it was, and frequently got thrown across the room for saying so (though there was always a suspiciously soft landing space when this happened).

* * *

Fai blinked sleepily, basking in the early morning sun for a few minutes before getting up to face the day. When he finally sat up and made to leave the bed, he was suddenly stopped with a blade at his throat. He stared down at Kurogane for a long moment as he waited for the adrenaline to wear off and his heartrate to return to normal. Then he gave a shit-eating grin, and Kurogane groaned.

“That’s one for the board, Kuro-tan!” Fai chirped smugly.

“I still don’t think that counts as a bad habit,” Kurogane complained, sitting up and sheathing his sword again. “It’s just a side effect of my training, and one of these days, it’ll save your damn life.”

Fai raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Has anyone ever snuck into our room to try to kill either of us in our sleep?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure it’ll happen sooner or later, knowing the kind of people who come after us.”

Fai rolled his eyes and finally stood up to get ready. “You’re not talking your way out of a point, Kuro-sama.”

“Whatever, mage,” Kurogane replied, aiming for ‘indifferent.’ Judging from Fai’s expression in the mirror that hung over the dresser, it came out closer to ‘sulking child.’

* * *

“We’re having sushi for lunch today,” Kurogane announced. “Everyone’s okay with that, right?”

Syaoran nodded, and Mokona did a happy little dance on his shoulder. Fai forced a grin. “Of course, Kuro-rin!”

Kurogane just stared him down for a long moment, and the smile slowly slipped from Fai’s face. He cursed under his breath when Kurogane silently walked to the fridge and put a mark on the whiteboard.

“That’s not fair! You baited me into that one!” Fai whined.

Kurogane just smirked. “It’s completely fair. That’s why I got this thing in the first place—so you’d knock that shit off. Stop lying, mage.”

Fai rolled his eyes. “I know, I know... but that barely counts as a lie. It’s not like it was about something that actually _matters_ , and you already knew that I hate fish.”

“Doesn’t matter how big or small it is,” he replied with a shrug. “You still lied, you still faked a smile, it still counts.”

“Fine,” Fai huffed, “But I get to choose lunch if you’re just going to be a jerk. We’re getting pizza instead.”

“Alright,” Kurogane relented easily. He hadn’t _really_ planned to go through with forcing the mage to eat his most despised food, after all.

Syaoran agreed quickly to the change in plans, too. Although Mokona was slightly disappointed, they went along with it, “So that Fai-mommy won’t be sad!”

They prepared to leave, and once Syaoran was out the door, Fai held Kurogane back for a moment. He pressed a lingering kiss to the other man’s lips, just to remind him that even though Fai didn’t like losing, he still appreciated that Kurogane was only trying to help, in his own strange ways.

The ninja flashed him a quick grin, and Fai knew that he was forgiven for his slip-up too, as he always was.

* * *

Fai sat back with a contented sigh after he finished his dinner. After a few minutes, he stood up to drop his dishes in the sink and went to find out what Syaoran was up to.

As he walked away, Kurogane called, “That’s a point, mage!”

Fai turned around with a confused look but understood after a few seconds. He groaned. “I don’t suppose I can lose it by washing them now?”

Kurogane shook his head. “If you didn’t remember on your own, it’s too late now.”

Fai smiled grimly. He’d expected as much. He returned to the sink to take care of his dishes anyways and was rewarded with Kurogane’s subtle smile, so it was worth it. Maybe.

* * *

Kurogane opened the bedroom door and was surprised when the sliver of light revealed Fai already asleep, curled up facing the opposite direction. He flicked off the hallway light and returned to the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Fai heard the soft ‘fwump’ of Kurogane’s clothes hitting the floor and gave a giggle that revealed he was still awake. “Point, Kuro-rinta!” he sang.

Kurogane sighed and picked his clothes back up, tossing them into the basket and crawling into bed behind the mage. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and Fai twisted awkwardly to press a kiss to his nose before shifting to get comfortable. Kurogane huffed a laugh against the back of his neck and settled in to sleep.

* * *

“Dammit, mage,” Kurogane snarled, his arms boxing the other man in against the wall. Fai was giving him _that_ look, though, and he’d already forgotten what he was supposed to be mad about. Not that he’d give him the satisfaction of admitting that.

“What are you gonna do about it, Kuro-sama?” Fai asked with a low chuckle. He looked up at the other man through his lashes and Kurogane growled, sending a shiver down his spine. He wasn’t even slightly surprised to find himself suddenly pressed tight to the wall by another body and being kissed like Kurogane intended to devour him.

There was the polite sound of a throat being cleared, and Kurogane jerked away with a rather violent blush. Fai only laughed. Syaoran continued down the hallway, squeezing past them without bothering to look up from his book. “That’s a point for both of you,” he said, his tone almost bored as he went to make the marks.

“...Dammit,” Kurogane swore, at the same time Fai moaned, “Not _again_...”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so many fics in the past where Syaoran was scarred by stumbling across Fai and Kurogane making out in places they probably shouldn't be. I thought it'd be a fun change to write about him being so completely used to it that he doesn't even bat an eye haha


End file.
